Le poisson entremetteur
by CamusxMilo11
Summary: Aphrodite des Poisson c'est mis en tête de caser ses frères d'armes. Pour cela, il va avoir besoin de l'aide de son complice favoris j'ai nommé Death Mask du Cancer ! Attention, présence des anciens golds et des persos d'Oméga (les bronzes et les divins légendaires, pas les golds !) donc attendez vous a des couples très bizarre !


**Saint Seiya : Le poisson entremetteur**

A la fin de la guerre contre Mars, tout les chevaliers d'or morts devant le mur des lamentations sont revenus a la vie grâce à l'aide de leur divine Déesse et de son pére et ont récupérer leurs place dans leur Temple. Non que leurs successeurs n'étaient pas compétent, loin de la, mais Athéna avait préféré récupérer sa garde dorée qu'elle affectionnait particulièrement et ses bronzes légendaires avaient retrouvaient leurs place a ses côtés, sans oublier ceux qui l'avaient sauvée de Mars, Koga and Co.

Ainsi, le Sanctuaire respiré de nouveaux la paix tant souhaité par Athéna.

Mais saviez-vous que tout les chevaliers d'or de la première génération sont également revenu à la vie ?

13 golds (et oui, y a 2 gémeaux) qui n'avaient aucune idée de leurs présence dans cette époque. Figurez-vous que se ne sont pas les seuls.

Les 12 chevaliers d'or et Saori elle-même ne savait pas quoi en penser. Etait-ce une blague d'Hadès ? (le Hadès en question : J'ai une tête à faire des blagues ?!) …à la rigueur, non. Zeus peut être ? (Zeus : Ben voyons !)...lui non plus.

Cette surprise n'empêcha pas les 12 chevaliers actuels d'accueillir leurs prédécesseurs à bras ouvert.

**3 mois après, dans le douzième temple**

En cet instant précis, Aphrodite des Poissons réfléchissait. 3 mois…ça faisait déjà 3 mois qu'ils étaient revenus à la vie, eux et les ancêtres.

Le premier mois c'était passé à merveille ! Ils avaient à peu prés retrouvés une vie normale, si ce n'était que le Grand Pope Shion leur avait planifiés des entraînements tout les matins, se qui ne dérangea personne, bien évidemment, et que Saori était retourner dans sa résidence à l'autre bout du monde avec Seiya pour régler quelques petites choses avant de revenir définitivement s'installer dans son Sanctuaire.

Aphrodite n'en revenait toujours pas du degré de maturité qu'avait gagner sa Déesse durant leurs "absences". Dire qu'avant elle aurait était capable de crier "à l'aide !" pour avoir perdu sa brosse à cheveux alors que maintenant, elle s'affichait avec noblesse et fiérté devant ses protecteurs en arborant toujours son éternel sourire doux rempli de compassion et d'amour. Limite s'il n'avait pas tourné de l'oeil en la revoyant comme ça ! C'était pour dire le choc !

En repensant aux 2 mois qui ont suivi le premier, une seule pensée nette et précise traversa l'esprit du poisson : RAS LE BOL !

Depuis 2 longs et interminable, l'ambiance était devenue palpable. Par exemple, lors des entraînements quotidiens, quasiment plus aucun mots n'était échangé. Et lui qui adorait parler, il se retrouvait obliger de se la fermer pendant toute la matinée ! Et ça, c'était tout bonnement INADMISSIBLE !

Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que cette ambiance n'est du qu'a une seule chose : l'amour !

Et oui ! Le sanctuaire à était frappé de plein fouet par ce virus !

Le truc avec l'amour c'est qu'une fois que vous êtes dans votre idylle, c'est tout beau tout rose, mais la chose avant tout, c'est de se lancer !

Et ça, aucun de ses collègues n'a assez de cran pour le faire. Ah, quand il faut se battre et casser la figure aux chevaliers d'Asgards, aux Marinas, aux Spectres et même aux martiens ils sont tous en première ligne, mais quand il s'agit d'amour, la y a plus personne !

C'est donc pour ça qu'Aphrodite décida de prendre les choses en main, bien décidé a remettre de l'ambiance au sanctuaire.

Mais pour ça, il aura besoin de l'aide de notre sadique national, j'ai nommé Death Mask ! ou Angélo pour les intimes.

Pourquoi Death Mask ? Tout simplement parce qu'il est le seul à ne pas avoir été (à priori) touché par le virus de l'amour et qu'Aphrodite avait une forte envie de titiller la patience peu présente de son frère d'arme préféré.

Youpi ! J'ai fini le 1er chapitre !

Kanon : Depuis quand Aphro réfléchis ?! **blasé**

Depuis…bah, maintenant….

Aphro : Vous êtes méchants mes petits choux ^^

Kanon et moi : ON EST PAS T'ES PETITS CHOUX !

Death Mask : Parce que t'appelle ça un chapitre toi ?! C'est trop court !

Oh toi le crustacé on t'a pas sonné ! Prend ça pour un prologue !

Death Mask : REPETE ?!

Je vais me gêner !

Kanon : C'est reparti -_-'


End file.
